warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudtail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=None, |note}} Cloudkit |apprentice=Cloudpaw |kittypet=Cloudpaw |warrior=Cloudtail |senior warrior=Cloudtail |elder=Cloudtail |mother=Princess |father=Oliver |siblings= Nami, Livy, Zack, Taylor |foster mother=Brindleface |foster brother=Ashfur |foster sister=Ferncloud |mate=Brightheart |daughters=Whitewing, Ambermoon |sons=Snowbush, Dewnose |mentor=Firestar |apps=Rainwhisker, Cinderheart, Toadstep, Hollytuft |unofficial app=Brightheart |temporary apps=Flametail, Cherryfall |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Cloudtail is a long-haired white tom with blue eyes. Cloudtail is an elder of ThunderClan, and a former warrior under the leaderships of Bluestar, Firestar, and Bramblestar in the forest and lake territories. He was the firstborn son of a kittypet, Princess, and Oliver. He had four siblings named Zack, Nami, Livy, and Taylor. Princess gave her son to Fireheart to raise as a member of ThunderClan. He was given the name Cloudkit and Brindleface as his foster mother, along with two foster siblings, Ferncloud and Ashfur. He became an apprentice under Fireheart's guidance, given the name Cloudpaw. During his apprenticeship, Cloudpaw sneaked off to take food from Twolegs and was ultimately captured, but rescued by Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw. Soon after, he became a warrior before the rest of his denmates, given the name Cloudtail, and becomes one of ThunderClan's best trackers. He cared for Brightpaw after she was attacked by dogs and helped her to see how beautiful she really was on the inside, even after Bluestar gave her the name Lostface. He vouched for Lostface's name to be changed to Brightheart, claiming that it suited her better. Cloudtail became mates with Brightheart, and they had a daughter, Whitewing, and a second litter, Ambermoon, Dewnose, and Snowbush. He eventually retires with Brackenfur and Brightheart to the elders' den. History ''The Prophecies Begin :He is the firstborn kit of a kittypet named Princess, along with four other siblings. Princess gives her unnamed son to her brother, Fireheart, to take to live with the forest Clans and to become a hero, like his uncle. Fireheart brings his nephew to ThunderClan, where they are met with disapproval over the kit's kittypet heritage. Frostfur and Graystripe are the only cats who stand up for Fireheart, and Frostfur gives the kit to her sister, Brindleface, who had recently lost her one of her own kits. After some hesitation, Brindleface agrees to take care of him. He is given the name Cloudkit and becomes an official member of ThunderClan. Later on, Cloudpaw is apprenticed to Fireheart. He begins sneaking off to a Twoleg nest to eat kittypet food, and despite Fireheart confronting him, Cloudpaw is kidnapped by Twolegs. Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw rescue him, and Cloudpaw learns his lesson and never goes back. :Cloudpaw begins to challenge the Clans' faith in StarClan, which alarms Fireheart and amuses Bluestar. He is later given his full warrior name, Cloudtail, and the only apprentice made into a warrior, which angers his former denmates. This results in Swiftpaw's death and Brightpaw's maiming after they attempt to fight the dogs alone to prove themselves. Cloudtail is protective and supportive of Brightpaw while she recovers and disapproves greatly of her new name, Lostface. He is pleased when Firestar changes her name to Brightheart and helps her train to fight with her disability. The New Prophecy :Cloudtail is now a senior warrior with Brightheart being his mate, and a daughter, Whitepaw. He supports Firestar after Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw's disappearance. Twolegs begin to tear down the forest and set out traps. Cloudtail and Brightheart are captured along with a few other Clan cats and are later freed by a ThunderClan patrol. Cloudtail travels on the Great Journey with the Clans and settles in their new territories beside the lake. Daisy joins ThunderClan with her three kits, and Cloudtail spends a lot of time with her, which makes Brightheart upset and jealous, but he later rekindles his love with her. Power of Three :Cloudtail gains Cinderpaw as his apprentice, and his daughter is now a warrior named Whitewing. Cinderpaw breaks her leg after she falls from the Sky Oak and her training is put on hold to give her time to recover. He is patient with her while she recovers, and when Cinderpaw fails her warrior assessment, Cloudtail comforts her and is proud when she finally earns her warrior name. He is one of the first cats to fall ill to greencough, but makes a full recovery. His daughter gives birth to Birchfall's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. Omen of the Stars :Cloudtail has served as a mentor to Toadstep and continues to serve ThunderClan as a senior warrior. He and Brightheart also have a second litter of kits despite being grandparents, and Cloudtail becomes the father to Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit. He fights in the Great Battle, and bonds with Dovewing when the two wait for the Dark Forest cats to attack. He confronts Darkstripe, condemning him for his past actions but loses when Darkstripe gets reinforcements. He witnesses the death of Firestar and grieves for him along with ThunderClan. A Vision of Shadows :He becomes a grandfather to Snowbush's litter, Leafkit, Larkkit, and Honeykit. Cloudtail participates in the battles against Darktail and the Kin. He questions the legitimacy of Alderheart's visions to find SkyClan, and voices his distrust of Finpaw and Twigpaw. His son, Snowbush, dies in a rockfall and he and Brightheart attend his vigil. He also becomes a great-grandfather to Ivypool and Dovewing's respective litters. The Broken Code :Cloudtail and Brightheart have retired to the elders' den with Brackenfur. Detailed description :'Cloudtail''' is a heavy, snowy -white tom with blue eyes. He has fluffy, thick, and long fur. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * * Notes and references Notes Category:Main article pages